


Late Nights and Lazy Mornings

by JustAnotherWriter24



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriter24/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter24
Summary: Just one shots of Kate and Rana being cute after they've finally properly began dating.





	Late Nights and Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any one shots of Kate and Rana you'd like me to write. I hope you enjoy this one and I apologise for any mistakes.

After nearly 9 months of the two dating out in the open Kate still couldn’t quite believe that she got to wake up every morning with Rana in her arms. The small nurse’s head was tightly snuggled into the crook of the taller waitress’ neck as Rana’s arms wrapped around her and their legs tangled together. Rana loves sleeping like this with Kate. She feels safe. She feels at home.

Kate always loves watching her beautiful girlfriend sleep in her arms. Rana always looks so peaceful and Kate can never get over how gorgeous she is.

‘Mmm what are you doing?’ Rana asks quietly in a raspy voice as she wakes up.

‘Watching you sleep.’ A smile forms on Rana’s face as she hears the words. She lightly pokes Kate’s side causing Kate to giggle as she replies, ‘You werido.’

‘Shut up, you love me.’ Kate says playfully.

‘Hmm I guess.’

‘Wow, okay, I see how it is.’ Kate said as she pretended to be offended.

‘You know if you kiss me, I might be sure.’ Rana said seductively.

‘Really?’ Kate said as she leaned in to sweetly kiss her girlfriend. ‘And?’ she asked as they pulled away.

‘The jury’s still out.’ Rana said as Kate laughed and shook her head. They’ve always loved the light-hearted flirty banter they have had since the day they met.

‘We should go out tonight, its been ages since we’ve went out.’ Rana quickly suggested.

‘You know what, that’s sounds great.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah’ Kate said with a smile as Rana leaned up to kiss her.

So, later that night after a lazy morning spent in bed the two went out to town.

‘Come on, let’s go to the club. Pleaseeee.’ Rana begged with her puppy dog eyes as she pulled Kate towards the best gay club in town.

‘Ugh, fine, only cause I love you.’ Rana smiled and kissed her girlfriend. Kate’s idea of going out had been more a romantic date rather that clubbing but she’d do anything to make Rana happy.

Once they got inside the club it didn’t take long for them to start dancing and Rana to get tipsy. Actually, make that drunk. The two danced closely and Rana began to get very handsy (not that Kate particularly minded). Kate had her arms draped over Rana’s shoulders as Rana’s hands roamed her hips and back.

‘I’m gonna go get another drink.’ Rana shouted into Kate’s ear as she quickly disappeared into the crowd. Kate decided to rest a bit and, so she sat down in a near by empty booth. As she sat and waited for Rana a blonde girl decided to join her.

‘Hey, I’m Brooke.’

‘Hi, I’m Kate.’ The brunette replied with an awkward smile.

‘You’re really beautiful, can buy you a drink?’ Just as Kate was about to answer she felt an arm wrap behind her neck and a weight on her lap.

‘Sorry but she’s already got me to buy her drinks.’ Rana quickly said with a bitchy tone.

‘Hey, babe, play nice.’ Kate whispered.

‘Umm, I’ve never seen you around, you come to the club often?’ Brooke asked Kate, completely ignoring Rana.

‘No, my girlfriend and I haven’t been in a while.’

‘Maybe you’d like to come with me sometime?’

‘I’m sorry, but if you haven’t noticed I’m her girlfriend so I suggest you do one.’ Rana said with the bitchiest smile she could produce towards the blonde. Quickly, the blonde disappeared.

‘Jealous, are we?’ Kate asked with a smirk.

‘No… yes; I don’t like people hitting on my hot girlfriend.’

‘Well, trust me you have nothing to worry about, I’m all yours.’ Rana smiled as Kate leaned in to kiss her. Quickly, Rana turned a soft kiss into a very passionate one. Her hands began to roam over Kate, but Kate pulled away (reluctantly of course).

‘Woah, steady, I think we need to get you home.’

‘What? No.’

‘Rana, you’re drunk, come on.’

‘I’m not drunk, look.’ Rana quickly got up and tried to prove she was not drunk however the minute she stood up she nearly fell over causing Kate to giggle. ‘See, I can walk in a straight line’ Rana quickly said proudly as Kate laughed at Rana who was most definitely not walking in a straight line.

Kate grabbed Rana’s hand and headed out the club. As soon as they left the club Rana nearly took both of them down when she stumbled over air.

‘Okay, let’s get you in the car.’ Carefully, Kate got Rana into the car and did her seatbelt, this earned her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Kate still couldn’t get over how adorable Rana becomes when she’s drunk.

‘You know, you’re the best, I love you soo much.’ Rana said with a slight slur. Kate couldn’t help but smile.

Waking up, Rana couldn’t believe how bright and loud everything was. She was definitely hungover. As she rolled over to cuddle into Kate she found nothing but cold bed sheets. Confused, this forced her to actually open her eyes which took a few seconds to adjust. A smile appeared on her face as she found a glass of water and two aspirins on the bed side table and her girlfriend standing in the doorway with a smug smile on her face.

‘Morning, sunshine.’ Kate said loudly, on purpose.

‘Shhh, not so loud, please.’ Rana replied taking the last tablet and falling back into her pillow as Kate laughed and joined her. Quickly, Rana cuddle into her girlfriend’s side and closed her eyes as the aspirin began its work.

‘I’m never drinking again.’ Rana said with a groan.

‘Aye right,’ Kate said as she began to giggle. ‘You say that every time.’ Rana poked Kate’s side.

‘Shup up, it’s not funny.’ Rana said with a hint of jokiness.

‘How about I make you breakfast?’

‘Aww come on, we both know you can’t cook.’ Rana laughed.

‘Oh, right then, no breakfast for you.’ Kate said as she jumped out the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

‘No wait, I’m sorry, I want breakfast. I’m sorry!’ Rana said as she chased after Kate whose laugh filled the house. Their home.


End file.
